Rarezas
by monalisa811
Summary: NevilleLunaCedric...¡Que combinación!En la Sala Común se escuchaba a las chicas hablar incrédulas de aquel muchacho guapo persiguiendo a la lunática. Rarezas. Que Neville Longbottom al fin había dado la cara por alguien. Rarezas.¡Que raro fic!


**NA: Otro de los millones de fics de Luna/Neville, no sé si haya decaído el número de escritores ya que cierta escritora famosa quiso poner a Neville Longbottom con Hannah Abbott y a Luna con otro tipo que ni recuerdo...¡Patrañas!**

**Hannahita va con mi Zacharias y Neville con mi Luna...así es y así será por siempre y para siempre.**

**Por lo menos en mi cabeza sí. Con este fic, trataré de hacer que en tu cabeza lo sea real también, por eso espero que lo disfrutes:**

* * *

Él era un chico, y ella era una chica. ¿Necesito decir más?

Él, inseguro y torpe, ella extraña y soñadora, siempre acompañada de sus pensamientos, con demasiada fe en la humanidad dirían muchos. Él, sólo y sin mucha fe de parte de quien necesitaba más. Nunca se imaginó que alguien con quien no había cruzado palabra y a la que a decir verdad le tenía algo de recelo, seria quien tendría más fe en él, apostaba muy alto creía.

Pero lo importante en esta historia era que ella no lo pensaba así.

Y para continuar con creencias opuestas a lo normal, ahí estaba él. Él, guapo, inteligente, codiciado y perfecto. Él, el eslabón roto en esta escalera de emociones.Y es que era tan obvio, no esperado pero había cierto protocolo que seguir cuando chicos como él se enamoraban de chicas como ella. Y Luna, para variar, tenía que romperlo.

O al menos no seguirlo al pie de la letra. Ella tenía sus propias creencias, eso se veía desde la literatura tan peculiar con la escogía comenzar el día. Siempre diferente, extraña, elocuente...el prefería tan sólo llamarla única, adorable e interesante.

Pero no olvidemos al problema, ese problema descrito como algo rellenito, con pigmentación rosa, aclamado cobarde y nada excepcional en los estudios. Menos en Herbología, ahí era el maestro. Pero ella era su maestra.Después de clases se quedaría en esas escaleras que odiaba a escucharla, sin tener que oírla la sentía, la entendía, con sólo mirarla era suficiente. Suficiente, igual que necesario. No podía imaginar un día sin ella y secretamente la llamaría su razón para despertar, para aguantar cada clase con Snape, para estudiar y poder llegar con algo que decir.

No conocía el amor, creía ciegamente en él gracias a su madre y nunca creyó necesaria la prueba de su existencia. Hasta que ella le dirigó una mirada y la sostuvó soñadoramente.

Sueños, sueños, como soñaba con soñar con ella, pensaba que sería maravilloso ser de ella aunque fuera abstractamente. Y bueno, siempre había pensado que Luna nunca sería de nadie completamente, ella era libre, parecía volar siempre que se ponía a hablar de criaturas extrañas...y sería eso exactamente lo que lo tendría aferrado a ella. Se emocionó tanto cuando llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado, al fin conocía el amor y no le asustaba, se conformaba con verla, sí, eso sería suficiente.

Una vez más ella le mostró su error cuando una Noche Buena acercó sus labios llenos de betún de pastel a los suyos con delicadeza.

Caray.

Fue tan sólo por cinco segundos pero el lo recordaría por varios años. Los mejores cinco segundos de su vida fueron cuando ella llenó sus labios de dulce caramelo, no había mejor bocadillo que sus labios, se sintió desmayar.

A ella le asustó el poder, no lo creía pero le gustaba, él le gustaba. Había algo de inocencia, confiaba en él, lo quería, lo admiraba. Sólo el podía parecer tan simple y tan complicado a la vez. ¿Qué habría pensado de su espontaneidad aquella Noche Buena? ¿Sería algo bueno o algo malo? ¿Le quería también? ¿Lo quería ella a el? Pero...¿y Ced?

Ced, Ced, Ced, Cedric Diggory. Aún recuerda cuando lo vio por primera vez, él le habló y ella notó que no dejaba de ver su collar...no dejaba de verla más bien.

En la Sala Común se escuchaba a las chicas hablar incrédulas de aquel muchacho guapo persiguiendo a la lunática. Rarezas. Que Neville Longbottom al fin había dado la cara por alguien. Rarezas.

El rumor era que Cedric Diggory había perdido los estribos y golpeado a un indefenso...rarezas.

Cedric no tenía porque enamorarse pensaban ellas, no había razón, motivo o circunstancia que lo orillará a esperar a cierta Ravenclaw cada mañana, tarde o hasta noche. Entonces, ¿por qué se empeñaba en sacarle plática?

Claro, ella no re huiría pero se notaba cierto apuro cuando lo veía, se confundiría por falta de interés, en ¡Cedric Diggory! No,no, imposible, tendría que haber otra razón para la decepción de este, tal vez su equipo de Quidditch favorito perdió el Campeonato, cualquier cosa menos falta de interés por parte de la Lovegood.

¿Y qué sentía ella por el? Definitivamente no le era indiferente, diferente a lo que sentía cuando veía a ese otro chico pasar sí, Cedric era grandioso, sin importar su apariencia el siempre lo sería y Luna lo sabía. Era de ese tipo de personas que hicieran lo que hicieran nunca podrías odiar, que podrían poner a mil personas antes que a ellos mismos, sin embargo, le gustaban los instintos que provocaba en el, le gustaba que fuera egoísta al verla y no la quisiera dejar ir, le gustaba que mostrara empeño por algo, le gustaba ver que no era tan perfecto, eso lo hacía mejor a sus ojos, lo hacía humano, ya no inalcanzable. Lo hacía libre.

Y eso le encantaba.

Cedric era difícil de definir en pocas palabras, era tantas cosas y ella le quería tanto.

Aun así no era lo mismo, nunca lo sería, Neville era otra cosa, era como sumergirse en otro universo donde era más que bienvenida, era amada. Sin que el supiera lo exploraba, casa gesto, cada palabra, cada movimiento en falso lo delataba y ella estaba ahí para verlo. Mientras Cedric irradiaba seguridad, Neville creaba un terremoto en su mundo, la tumbaba, la hacía dudar y Luna amaba la duda.

El era simplemente fascinante, no por ser objeto de experimento sino porque ella se encontraba alucinada al verlo y escucharlo hablar, era como un reflejo: él hablaba y ella terminaba más entrelazada a sus palabras. Envuelta en ellas y sin intención de escapar.

Tratar de describirlo con palabras normales sería una infamia, él iba más allá. Lo que sentía iba más allá, descubrió que ya no tenía miedo.

Y por eso, ante la mirada atónita de los Gryffindors, ella se acercó al tablero de ajedrez medio jugado, lo cerró y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca al compañero obtuso, seguido de unos cuantos en las mejillas y uno más en la frente, para después salir tranquilamente de la Sala Común...no sin ser seguida por ese muchacho asombrado, esos diez segundos seguro ganaron el récord a los cinco.

* * *

**Na: Baaahh no me importa que la Rowling haya matado a esta pareja, yo no los abandonaré...¡Firmes y Dignos!**

**Uff, esto es lo que hago en vez de ponerme a estudiar física...¿review?**


End file.
